La quête du cristal mystique
by hello96
Summary: Quelques temps après la destruction des anneaux. Nos héros profitent d'un banquet pour s'amuser après cette guerre épuisante. Cependant leur repos est interrompu par l'apparition de monstres inconnus. Avant que ces derniers puissent faire le mal, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes interviennent. Ces derniers se trouvent être leurs futurs enfants. Résumé plus long à l'intérieur.
1. Présentation

**_La quête du cristal mystique,_**  
 ** _Résumé :_**

Fondcombe quelques temps après la chute du Sauron et la destruction des anneaux. La communauté de l'anneau au complet ainsi que les personnalités qui ont du se faire face à la guerre se retrouvèrent pour discuter, s'amuser, festoyer ou boire. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'à l'apparition d'une dizaine de monstres inconnus en plein milieu du banquet. La surprise est totale : c'est la première fois qu'un ennemi arrivent aussi loin dans un royaume elfique. Cependant l'identité des monstres devant eux restaient inconnus pour nos héros. Avant que la fête ne tourne mal, un groupe de dizaine de personnes arrivent et les sauvent.

Que ne furent pas la surprise de Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Kimli, Aragorn et Thranduil de constater que leurs sauveurs se trouvent être leurs enfants. Leurs enfants venus de trente ans dans le futur. Néanmoins ce n'est pas le temps aux retrouvailles ou aux discussions. En effet, un nouveau ennemi plus puissant que les précédents menace à nouveau l'équilibre de la Terre de Milieu. La communauté de l'anneau et la garde de Cristal se voient obliger de fusionner. Ils se retrouvent lancés à la quête d'une pierre mystique aux mystérieux pouvoirs. Qui semblerait avoir le pouvoir faire sombrer le monde dans le chaos.

Entre aventures, danger, situations comiques et avec des enfants devenus adultes plutôt indisciplinés, comment les membres de notre communauté de l'anneau vont ils s'en sortir ?

 _ **Personnes du futurs petit topo pour éviter de vous perdre au fil de la lecture :**_

* Glorfindel et Gladhwen jumelles et filles du roi Thranduil

* Nedé fils de Frodo

* Meré fils de Sam le hobbit

* Peredhel fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen

* Elfaron fils de legolas. Petit fils de Thranduil et neveu des jumelles.

* Glound, dernier fils de Kimli

 _ **J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire pour coller à mon récit :**_

* Les elfes n'ont pas encore entamer leurs longs voyages

* Je sais que Thranduil a déjà eu une épouse et dans la coutume des elfes. On ne peut en avoir qu'une seule. Cependant cela sera expliqué par la suite ;)

* Je ne raconterai pas comment les parents de chaque personnages du futurs se sont rencontrés. Je pense écrire des spin off en parallèle de cette histoire pour raconter l'histoire amoureuse des parents. C'est à dire Thranduil, Legolas ou encore Frodo. Je verrai selon les commentaires :)

P.S : L'idée de faire venir les enfants dans le passé m'a été inspiré par le gens fire emblem. Pour ce qui connaisse ;)

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre n°1 :

Les gardiens avancèrent en silence. Les neufs individus qui composaient ce groupe de guerrier pressèrent le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à leur destination. Le silence qui s'était installé sur le groupe depuis leur entrée dans le Comté était pesant. Jamais depuis leurs départs à Fondcombe quelques semaines auparavant, une atmosphère pareil avait pris place au sein de leur groupe. _Glorfindel_ et Glound qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour se lancer des piques sur la race de l'autre. Ou alors quand Elfaron et Peredhel les empêchent de s'entre-tuer. Tout en masquant leurs hilarités derrière une fausse façade indignée. Tandis que _Gladhwen_ essayait tant que bien d'arracher son épée à la jeune elfe ou la hache des mains du nain. Tous sous les encouragements, paris ou rire des deux hobbits qui les accompagnaient. Cependant Nede et Meré avaient complètement changé d'habitude au moment où ils avaient mis le pied dans leurs terres d'origines. Ces deux hobbits emmenaient la bonne humeur dans cette sombre époque à l'ensemble de la troupe. Meré par ses plaisanteries et ses blagues ou alors par Nede est son attitude reposante teintée de timidité. Dans ces moments la on ne pouvait pas douter de son lien de parenté avec Frodo. Mais cette description ne correspondait plus aux deux mi hommes qui avaient pris la tête du groupe. Les épaules voûtés. Des traces de larmes séchées marquèrent leurs joues sales. Des mines blanches à faire pâlir d'envie les morts. Le regard était perdu dans le vague quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à jeter des regards attristés, écoeurés sur les ruines et les maisons abandonnées.

Le Comté était une terre connue pour la beauté de ces lieux ainsi que par l'amabilité de ces habitants. Qu'on se trouve dans l'un des quatre quartiers des terres des hobbits ou à hobbitebourg et lezeau l'une des principales villes du Comté le paysage était saisissant. Des terriers, des trous ou encore des petites maisonnettes à la vue de tout parfaitement décorés de fleurs en toute genre peuplaient ces terres. Les hobbits était certes plutôt méfiants envers les étrangers mais jamais agressif. Au contraire quand les étrangers dépassaient le stade d'inconnus, ils pouvaient profiter des nombreux éloges qu'on pouvait faire sur la joie de vivre légendaires de ces petits créatures qui arrivent à la moitié d'un homme. En effet, bien que ces derniers soient plus nomades que itinérant cela ne les empêchaient pas de profiter de la vie. De nature bon vivant qui adore s'amuser et d'avancer dans la vie en piochant que dans le côté positif que cette dernière pouvait leurs offrir. Que cela soit par leurs mines joviales, leurs habits dotés de couleurs à vous faire perdre votre vue ou par leurs fêtes leurs gaietés s'exprimaient à chaque moment de la journée. A la lumière du soleil on pouvait entendre les discutions de bon voisinage, des enfants ou des jeunes hobbits rigolant ou jouant. Leurs soirées étaient un mélange de fête, de discutions joyeuses autour d'un bon festin ou d'une bonne bière. Cependant cela c'était avant l'émergence de Ezrtiln et de ses scribes. Des mi-orgues et un mélange de taupes. Ezrtiln fut un des anciens disciples de Gandalf le blanc. Mais poussé par l'avarice, la soif de pouvoir et de conquête, il fit en sorte de monter une armé de orpes afin d'agrandir son territoire. Pour assouvir son ambition de pouvoir, Ezrtiln s'était mis en quête de la pierre mystique. Bien plus puissante que les anneaux détruits il y a une trentaine d'années grâce à l'aide des parents de notre garde. Son emplacement devait rester secrète. En effet, son créateur inconnu même par les plus grands personnes de l'histoire des Terres de Milieu avait fait en sorte de la rendre introuvable. La légende raconte que quelques temps après sa création Lai - son fils - avait tenté de la dérober. Son but étant de l'utiliser pour mettre sous son sourg les individus de la terre du milieu. La pierre mystique permet à celui qui la possède de faire renaître de ses cendres une armé immortelle et dotée d'une force inimaginable. De plus, cela permettrait à son détenteur de prendre le dessus sur les esprits des plus faibles afin de faire monter le nombre de ses croyants. La pierre mystique avait le pouvoir de trouver la faiblesse dans chacun individu. Et de profiter de cette faille pour leur faire tourner les esprits.

C'est pour cela que les enfants des membres de la communautés des anneaux qui il y a trente ans avaient su mener à bien la destruction de l'anneau avait été choisi pour marcher dans les traces de leurs parents. Gladhwen et Glorfindel jumelles du roi Thranduil. Elfaron enfant unique de Legolas fils de Thranduil. Deux fils des quatres hobbits ont fait le choix de suivre les pas de leurs pères. Nede et Meré respectivement fils de Frodo et de son ami Sam Le célèbre Aragorn et son épouse Arwen fille d'Haldir ont vu leur unique héritier Peredhel. Pour conclure la groupe Gimli ,honneur de nain, avait de lui-même " balancer " son petit dernier en date : Glound.

Mais aujourd'hui la garde avait du voir la réalité de la guerre : elle était partout. Le Comté,sa joie de vivre et sa beauté en payaient aussi les frais. Et faisait partie des dégâts collatéraux de la guerre. Nede et Meré avaient complètement perdu courage en voyant leurs terres de naissance. Les terriers, les maisonnettes ou encore les trous creusés étaient dévastés. Les fenêtres avaient été brisés. Des morceaux de verres craquaient sous leurs pieds. Les portes défoncées, les meubles jetés en dehors des habitations. Les parterres de fleurs colorés avaient perdu de leurs tons si joyeux et avaient été écrasés. Par des ortes ou encore par les hobbits eux-mêmes en essayant de fuir. Gladhwen s'arrêta et se pencha. Elle attrapa une petite poupée en tissu. Cette dernière était tachée de sang. Un frisson lui monta le long de son dos et elle glissa la poupée dans son sac. En hommage à sa petite propriétaire et pour se rappeler pourquoi il était important de mettre fin à cette guerre. Au plus vite. Glandhwen repoussa ses cheveux couleurs corbeau derrière ses épaules et recommença à se mettre en route tout en observant ses acolytes. Ces deux amis hobbits avaient pris la tête de la marche. Ses deux silhouettes pouvaient être facilement confondues à cause de ce mauvais temps. Ils portaient la même longue cape ogre et les deux amis faisaient presque la même taille - environ 1;15. La seule possibilité de les différencier étaient leurs visages. Capuche rabattue sur les épaules conséquence des rafales de vents. Seules leurs têtes étaient visibles. Nedé était reconnaissable grâce à ses boucles brunes qui lui retombaient délicatement sur les épaules. Son visage quelque peu maigre et au trait délicat le féminiser un peu. Ces traits délicats étaient soulignés par des yeux bleus clairs et par des fines lèvres rosées. Habituellement un petit air timide, gentil était peint sur son visage. Ce qui lui permettait de glisser dans son rôle de confident du groupe. Son ami d'enfance Medé était complètement différent tant physiquement que par son comportement de son ami. Roux aux cheveux courts avec un visage ponctué de bonnes joues joufflues. Ce dernier était en plus d'être un vrai pro aux fourneaux avait un sens de la plaisanterie très poussé ce qui permettait de s'entendre parfaitement avec Glound et Elfaron.

En parlant des ces deux là, Glandhwen releva la tête autant qu'elle put afin de les retrouver. Malgré une grande part de sang elfique de son père et contrairement à sa jumelle Gladhwen avait hérité de le petite taille de sa mère humaine. C'est à dire un mètre cinquante cinq. Bon elle pouvait toujours se réjouir de pouvoir dépasser les hobbits et Glound. Mais être petite n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Mais c'était pas le sujet. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, la jeune princesse elfe trouva enfin l'objet de sa quête. Son cousin. Il serait plus son neveu vu qu'il était le fils de son demi-frère legolas. Cependant vu leurs âges proches et leurs amitiés elle préférait le considérer comme un cousin et non un neveu. Elfaron se trouvait à la droite du groupe, et sans l'ouïe fine des elfes personne n'aurait pu l'entendre marcher. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observa les ruines laissées par les ortes. La position de son corps avachi et son regard était triste. Il a toujours été doté d'une sensibilité que sa cousine lui admirait. Son père aimait répéter qu'il tenait sa grande sensibilité de son père. Certain le voyait comme un défaut mais elle le voyait comme une qualité. En plus de ce trait de caractère il a hérité du physique de son paternel. De longs cheveux longs tressés en arrière, un visage anguleux et des yeux bleus clairs perçant. Sa cousine grimaça. Il devait faire quarante centimètres de plus qu'elle. Secouant la tête, elle passa à Glound. Le dernier de la fratrie de Gimli. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la troupe. Même si Gimli était son père, à part sa couleur rousse il ne le ressemblait guère. En outre, ses cheveux roux regroupés en queue de cheval haute. Ce qui lui permettait de mettre en avant son visage au trait fort et ses yeux verts perçants. Glound avait hérité du tempérament de feu de son père. Têtu, pas la langue de sa poche.

La dernière de la troupe, Glorfindel. Sa jumelle se tenait à sa droite et lui jetait des regards inquiets. Si on pouvait dire une chose sur sa jumelle c'est qu'elle était le portrait craché de son père. Physiquement et mentalement. Grande, majestueuse, d'une grande beauté mais avec un caractère mordant. Pour lui clouer le bec autant préparer son discours des années en avances car avec cette dernière quant elle était lancée on peut être sur de perdre ses moyens.

Mais le plus important pour l'instant était de trouver la troupe orte qui avait mis à cendre ce petit village d'hobbit. Les habitations en flammes, la fumée s'échappant des terriers ou encore les traces fraîches de sang indiquèrent que l'attaque avait dû se dérouler il y a moins d'une heure. Il fallait qu'ils les trouvent avant la tombé de la nuit. C'est à dire dans moins de deux heures. Personne ne parlait. Tous étaient trop concentrés sur la recherche de traces de leurs ennemis pour entamer une quelconque conversation. Chacun avait leurs propres missions. Les hobbits devaient faire en sorte de détourner leurs attentions au besoin et de leurs faire perdre leurs équilibres. Glorfindel, Glound et Peredhel avaient le rôle d'éliminer les ortes. Tandis que Glandhwen étant la seule magicienne de la troupe devait faire en sorte de protéger ses coéquipier. Grâce à ses sorts, elle pouvait faire en sorte de dissimuler ses alliés aux yeux de ces ennemis grâce à ses chansons ainsi que de les soigner au besoin. Mais pour pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir et le sort que disposaient ses chansons, elle devenait vulnérable aux attaques ennemis. C'est pourquoi son cousin faisait en sorte d'empêcher quiconque l'approcher grâce a son arc et ses flèches.

\- Mes amis je pense avoir trouver des traces fraîches, _s'écria Peredhel **.**_

Le demi-elfe accroupi un genoux dans la boue pointa du doigt une marque au sol. On avait tenté de l'effacer à grand mal mais elle restait quand même perceptible. La garde s'était regroupée autour du fils du roi du Gondor. Et les réactions étaient diverses. La vie semblait renaître dans les yeux des deux hobbits. Glound avait poussé un cri victorieux un massant sa hache. On crut entendre "je pourrai enfin me servir de toi mon petit ". Ce qui aurait pu faire rire ses compagnons mais leurs coeurs n'étaient pas à rire. Les elfes avaient d'habitude une attitude réservée poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines qui poursuivaient cette horde. Cette partie de cache cache allait enfin pouvoir prendre fin.

\- Et oreille pointue tu vas où comme ça ?

L'interpellée se retourna puis soupira. Glorindel rangea son épée dans son dos. Main droite sur sa hanche. Genoux à demi fléchis et une expression de pure ennuie et de mépris sur le visage tout en dévisageant son interlocuteur. Glound commença à s'impatienter voyant l'absence de réponse de l'elfe.

\- De un je ne crois qu'on ait pas élevé ensemble donc évite les surnoms nabots. De deux, à ton avis par où vont ils passer ? La forêt, mouvement du menton pour la désigner, est le moyen le plus rapidement pour accéder aux villes les plus peuplés des Hobbits. Moins de cinq jours contrairement à cette route où ils mettront cinq fois plus de temps. Certes je sais que la plupart des nains n'utilisent pas leurs cerveaux mais au moins épargne nous tes interventions à la noix je t'en prie. _Lui demanda t'elle e retroussant le nez lègerement._

\- Pimbêche tu crois que tu parles à qui là ? _Le jeune nain se redressa d'un coup. Rouge de furieux._

\- A un nain qui ressemble à une carotte ?

\- Espèce de sale Troll ….

\- Pardon ?

Une seconde plus tard hache et épée furent dégainées et pointées vers l'autre. Les deux combattants se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Ils en avaient pour longtemps si personne n'intervenaient. Ce fut **Peredhel qui** les stoppa :

\- Glound range ta hache et toi Glorindel évite de lui lancer des piques. Nous devons les suivre au plus vite si nous voulons éviter un nouveau massacre, _leurs ordanna Peredhel._

\- Peredhel a raison. Si vous voulez vraiment vous battre attendez un peu. Normalement une dizaine d'orte nous attendent. Cependant il est fort possible que d'autres ont rejoint la troupe. Il faut garder le plus de force possible, _soupira d'agacement Elforan_

\- Nedé je te parie une chope de bière que ces deux la finiront ensemble avant la fin de la guerre

\- Devant la lenteur d'esprit de ces deux la je dirai plutôt après la guerre mon amie.

Les deux concernés hurlèrent outrés. Glound mina un vomissement à l'attente de ce pari. Tandis que sa "future compagne" était plutôt partie tordre le cou au deux mi hommes. Ces derniers s'enfuirent en courant tout en gloussant. Cependant alors que Glound avait finit de miner son écoeurement, Nedé et Meré passèrent entre ses deux jambes pour éviter la jeune elfe. Sauf que l'elfe et le nain n'avaient pas prévu cette feinte. Et se retrouvèrent par terre l'un sous l'autre. Ils restèrent figés quelques instants avant de hurler pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes tout en se lançant des insultes. Toute la troupe ne put s'empêcher de hurler de rire face à ce spectacle. Gladhwen sou ria tendrement en contemplant le groupe. Malgré l'atmosphère pesante ils arrivaient à rire. Et elle en profita fortement. Avec les épreuves à venir, la jeune femme ne savait pas quand l'occasion de rire comme ça allait se remontrer.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Glorindel, si nous prenons la forêt nous aurions une chance de les rattraper. De plus ils ne doivent être parti depuis quelques heures maximums vu les traces fraîches qui ont laissés, _mit en évidence Gladhwen._

Tout le monde acquièrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. La proche confrontation avec leurs ennemis ainsi que le fait de pouvoir éviter un nouveau massacre remit une certaine gaieté dans le groupe. Les deux ami-ennemi avaient recommencé à se quereller. L'un grommelant sur l'incapacité des elfes à enlever le balai qui avait dans le " derrière ". Tandis que l'autre essayait de l'assassiner avec son épée. Les deux hobbits recommencèrent à parier sur l'issue du combat. Ghendwal et Elfaron essayèrent tant bien que mal de calmer leurs compagnons. Mais avec leurs rires étouffées l'efficacité fut restreinte. Perhedal ouvra la marcha, pipe à la bouche. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. L'avenir était devant eux, c'était à eux de les dessiner.

* * *

\- Mais où sont-ils passés ses faces d'orgues !? Ma hache n'a qu'une envie d'entamer leurs peau puantes, nauséeuses et marron autant qu'après une mauvais digestion, _s'écria énervé Glound en frappant de sa hache le tronc d'un arbre._

\- Mon cher nain quelle élégance dans vos propos, soupira gloriendel, en même temps je me demande pourquoi j'attends encore de vous des efforts ? Vous êtes une cause perdue d'imbécibilité, _soupira l'héritière de la forêt noire faussement fatiguée._

Quoi répète si tu oses ?!

\- Au nom des valars vous pouvez pas vous taire Autant crier qu'on est issues et qu'on veut les prendre par surprises tant que vous y êtes, _s'écria d'un coup Elforan. Lui aussi énervé à présent._

\- Ne leur en veut pas Elfaron je crois que leurs hormones ne fonctionnent plus. Nede on est bien pendant la saison d'accouplement des lapins non ? J'ai pas beaucoup suivi les cours, _Demanda innocemment le fils de Sam le Hobbit._

\- Meré je ne suis pas sûr que les comparer à des lapins en phases d'accouplement ne leurs plaisent ….

\- Aieeee mais ça va pas vous deux, _s'écria Meré outré_ , pourquoi vous me lancez des pierres. Je m'inquiète juste de votre cycle. Mais arrête Glonriendel de me lancer ces pierre.

\- Je te l'avais dis Meré, je te l'avais dis, _répéta le fils de Frodo fataliste_.

\- J'abandonne, même une troupe d'orte font moins bruit qu'eux. A part les assommer ou les ballonner je ne vois pas de solution, _grommela Elforan_

\- Mon ami laisse les évacuer leurs stress veux tu. En plus, il n'y a aucune trace de la présence de ces derniers. Sinon on aurait déjà senti leurs odeurs infectes ou encore entendus leurs bruits, _rigola doucement le demi-elfe._

\- Cousin je crois que perindhel ait raison. Je connais ma jumelle et Glound depuis toute petite et il est impossible de les faire taire. Laisse les au bout d'un moment ils vont bien finir par se laisser. Ou alors être fatiguer.

\- Je me demande bien si l'idée de les transformer en lapin ne soit une mauvaise idée que ça, _grommela l'elfe faisant rire la troupe. Sauf les deux concernés._

Leurs avancées étaient difficiles. On pouvait dire ce qu'on pouvait sur l'amabilité des hobbits c'est tout le contraire pour leurs forêts. Broussailleuse, pleines d'épines. Des hauts arbres dont les feuilles cachées le ciel. Gladhwen soupira. L'atmosphère n"était pas vraiment de leurs goûts. Heureusement que les deux hobbits se trouvaient à leurs côtés. Ils ramenaient un peu de lumière dans cette obscure forêt. Chacun était perdu dans leurs pensées quand le cri du fils de Frodo les firent sursauter.

\- Un feu, un feu.

Tout ce mit sur leurs gardes. Glound attrapa sa hache fermement en sautillant d'excitation. Perinhel et Glorfindel extirpèrent leurs épées de leurs fourreau et se positionnèrent en position de défense. Nede et Meré sortirent leurs petits poignards de leurs ceintures et se firent plus discrets. Tandis que Elfaron banda son arc tout en reculant vers sa cousine. Cette dernière attrapa le collier qu'elle portait. Ce bijou avait le même rôle que le bâton de Gandalf. Grâce à ce collier, elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs plus facilement. La jeune elfe commença à répéter doucement les paroles de sa chanson dans sa tête. Prête pour le moindre danger. Nede et Meré s'accroupirent derrière les buissons tout en adoptant le comportement du parfait voleur. Les autres restèrent sur leurs gardes. Prêts à subir une attaque surprise. Dire que les deux hobbits furent dérouter devant le scénario qui se trouvaient devant leurs yeux était peu dire.

\- Vide

\- Complètement vide

Tous se précipitèrent pour voir le "vide" en question. Un feu était allumé des brochettes de viandes se trouvaient sur le côté. Des rochers ont été disposé autour comme pour faire des sièges. Cependant aucune présence de ortes. Elfaron, Glorfindel , Peredhelfirent le tour du camp d'ortes et vérifiaient dans les buissons. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : les orques avaient disparu.

\- Mais c'est impossible, murmura Glorfindel

\- Je sens encore leurs présences sur les sièges, ils sont encore tièdes. De plus, ils n'ont pas touché à leurs nourritures. Ce n'est pas le caractère des ortes. Surtout avec tout ce qui touchent la nourriture. _Énonça Peredhel la main caressant un siège en pierre._

\- En plus on peut aussi dire qu'on sent aussi leurs mauvaises odeurs si je peux le souligner, _commenta tranquillement Meré_

\- Meré ?

\- Oui Nede ?

\- Tais toi

\- En plus c'est faces de troll font un tonnerre pour se déplacer ! On les aurait entendu, ils ne sont quand même pas volatisés en quelques minutes ! _hurla le nain._

\- Magie, murmura Ghendhall avant de répéter plus fort, Magie.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du reste du groupe. La jeune elfe qui avait prononcé ces mots releva doucement la tête. L'expression déroutée.

\- Que veux tu dire par magie ?

\- C'est impossible, _murmura t'elle perdue_.

\- Que ce passe t'il Gladhwen ?

Sa soeur s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa jumelle. Cette dernière sursauta à cause du contact. Elle battit des paupières avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers le reste de la garde et leurs fit un sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

\- C'est une magie ancienne, commença t'elle. Néanmoins ce sort et cette magie sont interdits. Pire que que la magie noire.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que magie noire ? _demanda interloqué Glound le sourcil redressé._

\- Une magie ancienne qui permettrait de remonter dans le temps. Oui remonter le temps tu as bien entendu Nedé, Meré, Glound. Un sort qui permet de contrôler à sa guise passé, présent et futur. De moduler le court du temps et de l'histoire à sa guise. Cependant je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autres auraient pu l'utiliser. _Elle porta ses mains au dessus du sol et ferma pendant quelques secondes les yeux._ Une vingtaine d'ortes et une présence. Un sorcier. Je ne reconnais pas son essence magique. Nous ne l'avons sans doute jamais croiser.

\- Tu sais dans quelle époque ils se sont téléporté ? _Questionna son cousin._

\- Non, _elle secoua la tête navrée,_ avec les derniers combats je n'ai pas assez de force pour m'infiltrer dans le sort. Surtout qui semble imprégner de magie noire. De plus si je veux pouvoir utiliser mon prochain sort je ne peux lire l'époque. Cela sera la surprise.

\- Une surprise ? _Demanda existés les deux hobbits._

\- Nous allons remonter le temps mes amis.

\- Gladlwen, tu es épuisée ! Comment veux tu faire ce sort ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire remonter dans le temps. Que ce passera t'il si nous changeons le passé. Cela déteindra sur le présent, le futur. Donc nous.

\- Gladlwena raison. En remontant le temps certes on risque de chambouler le passé. Mais en laissant ce sorcier inconnu et cette troupe d'orte revenir dans le passé que ce passera t'il ? Nous pourrions laisser détruire notre futur en modifiant eux-mêmes le passé. Si ils ont entamé ce voyage dans le passé ce n'est pas pour rien. Surtout pour dépenser autant de magie. Soit ils ont trouvé un moyen pour que ezrtlin arrive à sa soif de conquête ou alors ils ont trouvé une autre piste pour la quête de cristal.  
Que choisissez vous ? Restez ici impuissant ici ou alors prendre notre destin en main et agir ? _Commenta tranquillement le demi-elfe posté contre un tronc d'arbre la pipe au bec._

\- Ma hache t'accompagne parole de nain.

\- Peredhel tu sais bien que nous les elfes n'abandonnons jamais nos frères d'armes et surtout je suivrai ma soeur jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Mon ami tu connais déjà mon avis, _lui confia son ami Elfaron la main sur le coeur._

\- Parole de hobbit nous te suivons ouaiiip

\- Meré …. En tout cas Peredhel tu peux compter sur mois, énonça le fils de frodo.

Au sein de la forêt du district sud, la garde fit le serment de faire en sorte de mener à bien cette mission. Et de faire tout leur possible afin que cette guerre prenne fin le plus vite possible. Tout le groupe se tourna vers la jeune elfe magicienne.

\- Formez un cercle autour de moi. Tenez vous pendant mon chant. Cette magie n'est pas l'une des plus sûre. De plus, vue notre état de fatigue il faut absolument qu'on reste le plus proche possible. Lors du voyage on risque d'être secoué et si l'un de nous se perd dans les failles du temps ….

\- Et si on se perd tu nous retrouve hein ? _questionna Meré._

Question qu'elle répondit négativement de la tête. Le jeune hobbit déglutit et se colla à la personne la plus proche. C'est à dire à Elfaron. Ce dernier ricana dans sa barbe en ébouriffant les cheveux du mi-hommes.

Gwendill se positionna au centre du camp abandonné. Ces compagnons d'armes l'entourèrent tout en s'attrapant la main. Malheur de Gloud et de Glorindel quand ils ont du s'attraper la main. Le jeune Meré ricana en marmonnant lapin. Il se prit une gifle a l'arrière du crane par sa voisine. Son ami hobbit soupira de découragement. Le semi-elfe et l'hériter de la forêt noir rigolèrent. Gwendill porta ses mains à sa poitrine et commença à chanter. Les notes de musiques remplirent peu à peu la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, un tourbillon blanc se forma autour du groupe. Et au bout de quelques secondes, le camp abandonné se retrouva vidé de toute présence.


End file.
